1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of walking canes. More particularly, the present invention pertains to walking canes having a decorative cover which may be changed at will by the user to reflect changes in mood or attire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Walking canes are as old as mankind itself. Throughout ages, walking canes have been used by the aged, the infirm, and the incapacitated, not to mention, at times, dignitaries such as kings, queens, and chiefs of state. While simple, unadorned canes have normally sufficed to provide their intended function, intricately carved and otherwise decorated canes were utilized by the wealthy or those with the requisite skills to create them.
The use of decorative canes has been of great psychological benefit to those stricken with dehabilitating diseases or those suffering from accidental loss of limb. However, to change the nature of the particular decorative effect, the person desirous of such a change would have to purchase a new cane, or recarve, repaint, or otherwise redecorate an existing one.